Trust VS Forget
by Fwe Fwe
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are planning a date when a rude yet handsome Albino man decides he has to ruin the fun so Al has the bright idea to invite a fourth member. PruCan smut fun! Hints of UsUk,GerIta and various others in later chapters. There will be some feels but it's not too much. If this is terrible I'm sorry it's my first full length Fanfic. Let me know if you want more chapters!


The young Canadian man walked slowly down the street people bumping into him every few feet. "Why doesn't anyone see me..." He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped spinning around to see whom decided to invade his space.  
>"Yo Matt!" Alfred yelled causing Mathew to jump again.<br>"Oh... H-Hi Al you scared me"  
>"I was just about to call when I saw you. You've got a date tomorrow."<br>"W-What? No I didn't plan anything for tomorrow..."  
>"So You'll be there Great! It's at Jefferson's at 7:30."<br>"Your going to a bar for a date? And whose my date?"  
>"Listen bro, Iggy and I were talking about our date and a friend overheard and wants to hang so I'm counting on you to be there."<br>_Whats the point they won't even be able to see me..._ Al ran off with a smile on his face.  
>Mathew smiled slightly getting ready for his date. "It's been a while since he's looked to me for help Kuma." He fed his little polar bear then said good bye heading off to his mystery. Arthur waved to him as he pulled up to the bar.<p>

"Hey Matt, you look nice"  
>"Hello, wheres Alfred?"<br>"He and your blind date" Arthur winks at him "are going to be a little late" A light blush spread over Matt's face.

"O-Oh..."  
>"They want us to wait inside" They walk in and sit at an empty table. "I'll get us some drinks while we wait" Arthur walked over to the bar and returned handing Matt a water and taking a sip of tea.<br>"Hey Arthur..."  
>"Hm?" He looked up from his tea for a moment.<br>"Whose the person?" Arthur smirked slightly  
>"I can't tell you" Matt sighed and looked away.<br>^?^Mean while^?^  
>Alfred looked through the bar window "Okay there here we can go in now." The Prussian walked up to the window looking in as well.<br>"Holy shit Alfred who's the hottie with Arthur? Kesesesese!" Alfred glared at him.  
>"That's my brother and don't talk about him like that!"<br>"Kesesesesese relax Alfred I was only kidding." Al walked in with Gilbert at his side. Mathew blushed darker when he saw the albino slick his hair back and smile at him as they made there way to the table. Arthur looked over and his smirk returned.

"What do you think?"  
>"W-Who is h-he?" Arthur only chuckled and looked back at the two as they sat at the table. "Hallo I'm Gilbert." He reached his hand out to Matt who took it shakily.<br>"I-I'm M-Mathew"  
>"How about we leave you two alone." Arthur stood up and grabbed Alfred's wrist pulling him up causing Matt to speak in shock.<br>"W-What?!"  
>"Don't worry Matt Gilbert isn't that bad and he won't take advantage of you." Arthur winks.<br>"**HE SURE AS HELL WON'T!**"Arthur glared darkly at Alfred.  
>"...Alfred..." Mathew blushed intensely and looks away.<br>"I don't want him hurting my baby brother!"  
>"A-Alfred I'm older than you..."<br>"WE ARE LEAVING NOW ALFRED!" Arthur dragged him out of the bar with a slight blush of embarrassment.  
>"Kesesesese! Your even cuter when your embarrassed Mathieu! I didn't even think that was possible!" Matt's blush darkens after being called cute.<p>

_He has such a cute laugh._ "Th-thanks you p-pretty cute t-too."  
>"It's because I'm so awesome!"<br>"Uh... so... how do you know Alfred and Arthur?"  
>"Well I am the awesome Prussia so I know them from UN Meetings."<br>"I never saw you there..."  
>"That's because I'm... not officially a Country anymore, so I stopped going to them." Gilbert looked away with a pained expression.<br>"I'm sorry Gilbert." Matt put his hand over Gilbert's with a sympathetic look. Gilbert's face became a dark red

"u-uh so what country are you..."  
><em>Hes blushing?<em> "I'm Canada!" Matt smiled. Gil saw his expression and became instantly happy. Until his phone rang. -Du... Du hast-

"Hallo? ...Ja" Gilbert's eyes widen "I'll be right there!" He hangs up the phone. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Gil stands up "Look I'm really sorry about this but, my bruder needs me so I'm gonna have to cut this date short."  
>"Let me come with you Gilbert. I want your brother to be alright too." Gil's smile returned as he took Matt's hand walking to his vehicle.<p>

"How far away does your brother live?" Gil chuckled.

"You don't have to keep calling him mien bruder, you could just call him Ludwig." Matt's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ludwig is your brother?!"

"Ja... Why?"

"You two just act so different, I'm surprised is all." Gil stopped the car getting out and knocking on the door, Matt standing behind him. The door slowly creaked open and Ludwig sniffled.

"Gilbert..." He opens the door letting them in.

"Bruder what's going on, why do you look like you've been crying for hours?" He sniffled again "Because I have... Gilbert... Feliciano broke up with me..."

"What the fuck! That idiotic Italian is dead!"

"B-bruder, please leave him alone"

"Why? All that idiot does is hurt you!"

"But Gilbert... I love hi-"

"You can't love him!"

"I knew from the first moment we had se-"

"Ludwig! Not in front of mein date!"  
>"Huh? I don't see anyone..." Gil grabs Mathieu's hand and shakes it in front of Ludwig's face. "O-oh... I'm sorry I didn't see you at first. Uh.. who are you?"<p>

"Hey! That's Mathieu!" Ludwig has a blank expression. "Canada bruder!"

"H-hello Ludwig..."

"O-oh... right nice to see you again..."

_ He still has no clue who I am..._ Matt sighed deeply.

"Sorry that the house is such a mess I stopped cleaning since Feli... broke up with me..."

"Nein bruder! If you don't clean the house will be a mess!"

"I can't clean I'm too depressed..."

"Mein bruder will not be depressed, drink some of our awesome beer to cheer you up!" Matt giggled slightly.

"Not even beer can help Gilbert... only... Feliciano." Ludwig began to cry into his hands again. Gilbert saw this and became uneasy then sighed.

"Okay bruder I'll talk to him."

"J-just don't hurt him Gil..." Gilbert pulled Mathieu out of the door and closed it behind him.

"I can drop you off at your house if you need..." Gilbert looked over to see Matt with tears in his eyes. "Oh mein gott! Mathieu are you alright?!" He nods his head a tear falling.

"Hes just really in love. You should let me go with you Gilbert."

"I don't know..."

"Please Gil!" He smiled a big begging smile.

"As long as you give me a second date it's a deal!"

"Okay lets go." His smile grew and he kissed Gil's cheek, both of them blushing slightly as they get into the car.  
>^$^To Feli's house!~^$^<br>Gilbert knocked repeatedly and when the door was opened with a "Ve~~ Hi Prussia!~" Gil became angry seeing the Italian so happy.

"What did you do to mein bruder?!" Feli shrunk back.

"I'm sorry!" He put his hands up in defense. "The only reason I broke up with him was because he hasn't told me he loves me!"

"**THAT WAS WHY?!**" He clenched his fists tightly. "**TELLING SOMEONE YOU LOVE THEM ISN'T EASY!**" A few tears run down Feli's face.

"Gilbert!" Mathieu glared letting his anger show on his face.

"What? He was being an idiot!" Matt held his stare it intensifying a bit. Gil let out a sigh trying to relax. "Look I'm sorry for yelling but he won't just be able to say it to you, it's going to take a lot of trust especially since you just destroyed a lot of it." Italy sniffled.

"I'm sorry... I just thought it'd make him say it.."

"Have you said it to him?"

"N-no..."

"Then why did you expect him to say it to you?"

"I made such a big mistake.." He pushes past them. "I have to fix this!" Feli got into his vehicle and sped off.

"Sorry that you had to see this Mathieu..." Matt hugs him tightly, Gilbert blushing darkly from it. "M-Mathieu... w-what are you doing?"

"Your so nice helping your brother out like this."

"Uh.. I-I could drop you off at your house now if you want.."

"I have a better idea..." Matt breaks the hug and takes his hand, walking to the vehicle and getting in the drivers side, also taking the keys from Gilbert.  
>^?^Onward!~^?^<br>Matt pulls into a driveway, smiling. "Mattie where are we?" Mathieu gets out not saying a word and walks up to the house getting out a key, unlocking the door.

"Will you stay with me tonight? J-just to make sure I'll be okay..?" Gilbert smirks

"Ja! I want you to be safe." He puts a hand on Matt's cheek. He blushes like a little boy in return and walks inside flipping on lights along the way.

"Kumajojo I'm home!~" Gil raises an eyebrow.

"Whose that?" He looks down. "Is it your girlfriend..?" Mathieu laughed.

"No, I wouldn't have gone on this date if I was dating someone, Kuma is my polar bear." _Plus girls aren't really my thing.._ Gil breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh... so I guess I'll take the couch." Mathieu laughs again and takes Gil's hand, leading him to his room and laying on the bed with him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Gilbert..."

"Ja?"

"I really like you..." Gil blushes darkly and kisses Matt's forehead.

"I really like you too..." Mathieu wears a matching blush as the Prussian kisses him again this time on the lips and slowly slides his tongue into Matt's mouth, pulling him closer. "Mathieu I-"

"Who are you?" Gilbert froze and then slowly turned to see a small polar bear sitting on the edge of the bed.

_Damn cock blocking bear..._ He growled as he thought to himself then turned back only to see Matt facing the other way.

"Kuma go to bed." The bear waddled out of the room after nodding a bit. Gil sighed and put an arm around Matt.

_I guess this is all I get_ He slowly fell asleep while taking in Mathieu's scent.  
>^?^TimeSkip^?^<br>Gilbert woke up by being brutally slammed against a wall. "**YOU BASTARD!** **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BROTHER?!**"

"Alfred? What the fuck?!"

1"Y**OU SICK PERV! YOU TWO WENT ON ONE DATE!**" Gil snickers once he understands what's going on.

"All I did was sleep next to your bruder, what do you think we did Alfred?" Al's face becomes engulfed in red.

"I-I thought you two..." Gil laughs uncontrollably at his blush and statement.

"How did you get in anyway..?" Matt had a puzzled look.

"You didn't lock the door bro..."

"Will you please leave..?" Matt speaks calmly staring directly at Alfred. Al looked down then slowly turned and left. Matt sighed then turned to Gilbert. "Are you alright..?"

"Ja he just caught me off guard. If I wasn't sleeping..." He pouted slightly as Mathieu stood up from his bed.

"Do you want me to make pancakes for breakfast?"

"I had a different plan for breakfast." Matt raises an eyebrow.

"Did you?" Gilbert jumps on him, pushing him back onto the bed. "I was going to have you for breakfast~" Matt blushes darkly, his eyes widening. Gil slowly licks up his neck, lightly nibbling along the way. "Your the best flavor.~" He whispered this once he got to Matt's ear. "Can I have some more~" "Y-yes..." Gil slide himself between Mathieu's legs, and pulled him into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into his mouth. They both moan slightly at the feeling. Gil pulls out of the kiss breathing heavily.

"What else can I have to eat?~" He looks up and down Matt's body. Mathieu pulls him close and whispers in his ear.

"You could have... my virginity." Gil's face matched the color of his eyes.

"R-really? I-I can?" Mathieu nodded with a matching blush.

"But not for today's breakfast..." Gilbert frowned slightly.

"I'll have to wait..." Matt nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know you well enough yet. Sorry Gilbert." Gil frowned more obviously and sighed. "Okay..."

"But I do really like you" He kisses Gil before getting up and going to make pancakes, humming the whole time with a slight smile on his face. Gilbert followed, turning on his phone with a slight chuckle.

"Oh mein gott. Ludwig left me seven messages and 20 texts. Kesesesese!"

"What do they say?"

"Bruder we need to talk, Bruder are you there?, Bruder? Kesesese! They're all of him telling me we need to talk." He pauses for a moment. "And the messages too!"

"Do you think Feliciano actually talked to him?" Gil walked over to him smirking.

"Here listen to this." He held the phone out smirking wider and putting it on speaker.

"Gilbert! I just had sex with Feliciano! He said ich leibe dich!" Mathieu blushes and turns back to the pancakes.

"You two really care about each other don't you?"

"Ja hes mein little bruder!"

"Next time Alfred has an episode, and yes there will be a next time, remember that I'm his brother. I might be older but I've always been smaller so he thinks he needs to protect me. That's what he's always done." Matt smiled remembering all the things his 'hero' had done for him.

"I just thought he was trying to kill me." Matt laughed.

"He can see how I feel about you he wouldn't do that. Maybe intimidate you but he'll never lay a hand on you... unless you hit him first."

"Good to know kesesese!" Mathieu stacked the pancakes onto a plate, grabbing another one for Gil, and setting them on the table. Matt then got the maple syrup and sat at the table.

"I hope you like pancakes!" He smiled as Gilbert sat next to him, also smiling.

"So when you said Alfred knows how you feel about me... how do you feel exactly?" Mathieu laughed at it as if it was the funniest question hes heard in his life.

"Eat your pancakes before they get cold." Gil grabbed the syrup and studied Matt as he put a large piece of pancake in his mouth with ease, causing Gil to look away and blush.

_Holy shit!_ He looked back at Matt seeing him swallow it with just as much ease. Gilbert's blush turned a shade darker and he poured syrup on his pancakes. After his first bite of Mathieu's famous pancakes his eyes went wide. "These are the best pancakes I've ever had!" He repeated the process with a satisfied smile.

"I'm glade you like them Gil." They sat there eating in awkward silence Matt breaking it by standing and going to clean his dishes. Gil raised an eyebrow as he watched the Canadian ass sway. "Damn.." He mumbles to himself as to not arise any questions. He looked away quickly as Mathieu turned back around. Matt grabbed the maple syrup and bends over extra far to give his guest a bit more to look at. This only causes Gilbert's face to be red again and a small trail of blood to run from his nose. When Matt stands Gil instantly looks away again.

"Hey Gilbert.. your nose is bleeding" Matt hands him a napkin.

"Shit!"

"Am I too attractive for you?~"

"W-what?" Matt sighs

"I know you were staring at my ass Gilbert." Gil's blush darkens.

"How did you..."

"I've seen Alfred do that plenty of times so I can tell when someone tried to hide it" Gilbert looks away foolishly.  
>"Oh.." Matt kisses Gilbert's cheek, smiling warmly.<br>"I also take it as a complement because I've only ever seen Al look at Arthur like you just looked at me.. and thought he won't admit it Al really loves Arthur.."

_Oh mein gott I can not be falling in love with someone I've only known for two days! _Gilbert cleared his throat nervously.

_Am I... falling for Gilbert? No there's no way we've only known each other for two days.. _Mathieu bit his lip, deep in thought.

"H-hey Mathieu..." This pulls him out of his daze with a slight jump.

"Uh.. y-yes Gilbert?" He fidgets a bit when he replies.

"Er.. how much do you really like me..?" Matt's mind spun as he struggled with if he should speak what he was really thinking.

"H-honestly..?" Gilbert nodded his head, a small blush on his face.

_Maybe he feels it too... oh come on be strong for once Mathieu! _"Gilbert I.. I think I'm falling in love with you.."


End file.
